Caroline Forbes
Caroline Elizabeth'Stefan wypowiedział jej drugie imię, kiedy się oświadczał w odcinku ''Today Will Be Different. 'Forbes-Salvatore'Jej pełne nazwisko zostało ukazane w odcinku The Tale of Two Wolves. jest wampirzycą oraz jedną z głównych postaci w Pamiętnikach Wampirów. Jej rodzicami są William i Elizabeth Forbes. Jest żoną zmarłego Stefana Salvatore jak i szwagierką Damona i Eleny Salvatore. Jest także przybraną matką bliźniaczek Lizzie i Josie Saltzman. Caroline ma bardzo silną więź z Eleną i Bonnie. Została również najlepszą przyjaciółką Stefana Salvatore po tym gdy został jej mentorem jak została wampirem. Łączy ją również bliska więź z Niklausem Mikaelsonem z którym niegdyś miała romans. W finale pierwszego sezonu, odnosi poważne obrażenia w wyniku wypadku samochodowego, a w odcinku The Return, Damon poi ją swoją krwią, dzięki czemu Forbesównie udaje się przeżyć. W tym samym odcinku zostaje zabita przez Katherine Pierce, lecz powraca jako wampirzyca dzięki krwi Damona. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Eleny Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett i Stefana Salvatore, do którego w późniejszym czasie ujawnia głębsze uczucia. Jest także przyjaciółką Matta Donovana, z którym była związana. Była dziewczyną Tylera Lockwooda, jednak zerwali ze sobą na początku piątego sezonu. Klaus Mikaelson żywił głębokie uczucia względem Caroline, lecz przez większość czasu dziewczyna ich nie odwzajemniała. W 500 Years of Solitude, Mikaelson i Forbes przespali się ze sobą, a następnie Pierwotny zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą wyjechał z Mystic Falls. Również Enzo stwierdził, że Caroline mu się podoba jednak ich relacja się nie rozwinęła. Co ciekawe mimo młodego wieku, Caroline jest silnym wampirem i wykazuje nadzwyczajnie silną samokontrolę. Forbes jest bardzo odważna co wykazuje między innymi tym, że pomagała Tylerowi podczas przemian, wiedząc że jeżeli chłopak ją ugryzie, może umrzeć. Troszczy się o swoich bliskich i udowadnia to między innymi rozpoczynając walkę z Damonem, kiedy zaatakował jej ojca oraz atakując Masona Lockwooda, który groził Elenie. Studiowała na Uniwersytecie Whitmore i mieszkała w akademiku wraz z Eleną. Swego czasu mieszkała z nimi Bonnie, jednak ze względu na rozpad Drugiej Strony, Bennett umarła. W ''Best Served Cold'', ''dowiadujemy się, że do ciała Caroline zostały przeniesione dzieci Alarica Saltzmana i tragicznie zmajłej Josette Laughlin przez Sabat Bliźniąt. Forbes rodzi bliźnięta i zostaje ich matką zastępczą. Wyjeżdża wraz Rickiem do Dallas by wspólnie wychować córki. Niedługo po tym Alaric oświadcza się Caroline. Caroline należy do 'rodziny Forbes'ów i [http://pl.tvd.wikia.com/wiki/Rodzina_Salvatore r'odziny Salvatore']. Wczesne lata życia frame|left|Caroline mając 2 latka.Caroline urodziła się w październiku 1992 roku w Mystic Falls jako córka Elizabeth i Billa Forbesów. Gdy dziewczynka miała dwa lata, jej mama przyznała Damonowi, iż jest droga w utrzymaniu. Podczas swojego dzieciństwa, Forbes zaprzyjaźniła się z Bonnie Bennett i Eleną Gilbert. Historia |-|2007= thumb|200px|Caroline i Liz w 2007. W 2007 roku, piętnastoletnia Caroline rozpoczyna liceum. W święta, dziewczyna rozmawia ze swoją mamą. Okazuje się, że Elizabeth i Bill są wciąż małżeństwem. Młoda Forbesówna mówi swojej mamie, że taty jeszcze nie ma. Liz wyjaśnia Caroline, że Bill nie zdąży na świąteczną ceremonię, a dziewczyna pyta się czy coś wydarzyło się między jej rodzicami. Szeryf mówi, że będzie dobrze i każe córce pomóc dekorować choinkę. Później Caroline rozmawia z Bonnie i Eleną o tegorocznych świętach. Przed 2009 rokiem, Bill Forbes wyznał, że jest homoseksualistą i opuścił Liz oraz swoją córkę. |-|2009= thumb|left|200px|Caroline pokazuje przyjaciółkom prezent.W święta 2009 roku (które zostały ukazane dopiero w szóstym sezonie), podczas przemówienia swojej mamy, Caroline podchodzi do swoich przyjaciółek. Forbesówna mówi Elenie i Bonnie, że Stefan dał jej śnieżną kulę przedstawiającą Mystic Falls. Bennett pokazuje swoją bransoletkę, którą dała jej Caroline i mówi, że ona jest zadowolona ze swojego prezentu. Forbes mówi, że akurat ona jest dobrym Mikołajem. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= thumb|206px|Caroline z Bonnie w Grillu.Na imprezie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, Care próbuje poderwać Stefana, jednak ten daje jej kosza i wyraża zainteresowanie Eleną. Dziewczyna jest zła na Gilbert, bo uważa, że faceci zawsze wolą jej przyjaciółkę. Upija się w Grillu, a Bonnie przy niej czuwa. Forbes żali się Bennetównie. Bonnie próbuje pocieszyć przyjaciółkę. Później koleżanka odchodzi, a Care zauważa Damona Salvatore, brata Stefana. Ten zalotnie uśmiecha się do dziewczyny, co Caroline odwzajemnia. Caroline, Bonnie i Elena.|thumb|200px|left W The Night of the Comet, Bonnie opowiada Caroline o swoich zdolnościach, a ta pyta Bennett czy jest medium czy jasnowidzem. Przyjaciółka określa siebie jako czarownicę. Później Forbes wspomina o chłopaku, którego widziała wczorajszego dnia. Elena, Bonnie oraz Caroline rozmawiają o komecie, która przelatuje dziś nad Mystic Falls. Potem Care wypytuje Gilbertównę o Stefana. Później mówi przyjaciółce, że powinna się przespać z Salvatorem. Na festiwalu okazuje się, że Vicki Donovan, siostra Matta, zaginęła. Caroline wraz z Mattem, Tylerem, Jeremy'm, Eleną i Bonnie idzie na poszukiwania dziewczyny. Po znalezieniu Vicki, Stefan wypytuje Forbes i Bennett o Elenę. Bonnie daje mu numer dziewczyny. Później Forbes znowu spotyka Damona. Spędzają razem noc. Nagle coś w twarzy chłopaka zmienia się, Damon gryzie dziewczynę. 197px|thumb|left|Caroline po przebudzeniu.W Friday Night Bites, Caroline budzi się obok Damona. Ogląda małe rany na swojej szyi. Zauważa, że chłopak śpi i próbuje wyjść z pokoju, lecz okazuje się że Salvatore zamknął drzwi. Odwraca się i widzi, że Damona nie ma już na łóżku. Przerażona zauważa chłopaka stojącego obok. Dziewczyna rzuca w wampira lampą, a następnie poduszką, która jest cała w jej krwi. Twarz Damona znowu się zmienia. W tym czasie Elena i Bonnie idą na trening cheerleaderek. Martwią się nieobecnością Caroline, która jest kapitanem grupy. Nagle zjawia się panna Forbes w towarzystwie starszego Salvatore'a. Rozpoczyna trening i po kilku błędach Eleny, Caroline prosi Gilbert żeby opuściła trening. Wieczorem Elena organizuje kolację wraz ze Stefanem i Bonnie. Niespodziewanie w drzwiach domu Gilbertów pojawia się również panna Forbes z Salvatorem. Elena widząc ich, zaprasza parę na kolację. 200px|thumb|Trening cheerleaderek.Po jedzeniu Damon pomaga pannie Gilbert sprzątać, a Stefan rozmawia z Caroline. Zauważa, że dziewczyna w ogóle nie zdejmuje szalika. Salvatore pyta ją o to, a Forbes nie odpowiada. Do salonu wchodzi starszy z braci Salvatore i hipnotyzując Caroline, każe jej iść pomóc Bonnie i Elenie. Dziewczyna niechętnie idzie do kuchni. Caroline na przyjęciu.|thumb|200pxW Family Ties, Damon przekonuje Caroline żeby ta wzięła go na bal założycieli. Salvatore leżąc na łóżku Forbes czyta Zmierzch i twierdzi, że książka opisuje wampiry błędnie. Słysząc to dziewczyna pyta o prawdziwe cechy wampirów. Później razem z Bonnie spotyka się w Grillu. Rozmawiają o zbliżającym się balu, a potem Caroline kieruje temat na problemy Damona ze swoim bratem. Pod koniec rozmowy Forbes prosi przyjaciółkę o to, by nic nie mówiła Elenie. Na przyjęciu, Salvatore zjawia się z Caroline. Swoją córkę zauważa szeryf Forbes. Okazuje się, że ich relacje nie są zbyt przyjacielskie. Po rozmowie z matką, Forbes zaprasza Stefana do tańca. Po tańcu młodszy Salvatore częstuje Caroline i Damona szampanem. Jego brat odmawia, a Forbes po toaście udaje się z Damonem, aby pamiątki. Chłopak kradnie kryształ. Damon próbuje zabić Caroline.|200px|thumbNastępnie Caroline i Elena poprawiają makijaż w toalecie. Gilbert widzi ślady ugryzień na ciele przyjaciółki i pyta czy to sprawka Damona. Forbes zaprzecza, lecz Elena nie daje się oszukać. Później Damon kłóci się z Caroline. Dziewczyna mówi, że nic nie powiedziała Gilbert. Chłopak mówi, że z nią kończy, a następnie gryzie Caroline i próbuje ją zabić, lecz po chwili pada na ziemię. Przychodzi Stefan i mówi swojemu bratu, że do drinka Caroline dodał werbenę. Młodszy Salvatore zabiera Damona, a Forbes budzi się i znajduje kryształ, który ukradł starszy Salvatore. Elena znajduje przyjaciółkę i ją przytula. 222px|Caroline trzyma talizman.|thumb|leftW You're Undead to Me, Caroline mówi Bonnie o jej związku z Damonem oraz o tym co się wydarzyło. Panna Bennett przygląda się w tym czasie świeczce, a kiedy przyjaciółka pyta ją co robi, odkłada ją i zauważa naszyjnik. Bierze go do ręki, a Caroline po pytaniu skąd ma wisiorek odpowiada, że Damon chciał jej go dać. Przyjaciółka mówi, że nie podoba jej się, po czym Forbes wyrywa jej go z rąk. W szkole Caroline dołącza się do rozmowy Stefana i Eleny i pyta Salvatore'a gdzie jest Damon. 222px|Caroline w pensjonacie.|thumbMłodszy z braci odpowiada jej, że jego brat wyjechał z miasta i już nie wróci, a następnie odchodzi. Forbes jest rozczarowana, a Gilbert chcąc ją pocieszyć mówi jej, że tak będzie lepiej. Później Caroline siedzi w swoim pokoju. Słyszy dziwne głosy i widzi kruka, którego przegania. Na drugi dzień organizowana jest impreza, "Seksowna Piana", której celem jest mycie samochodów za pieniądze. Podczas akcji, Forbes jest wysłana po ręczniki, widzi kruka. Później idzie szkolnym korytarzem i dochodzi do drzwi, które są zamknięte. Dziewczyna obraca się i widzi Damona, który prosi o pomoc. Salvatore używa swojej mocy i zmusza Caroline, żeby mu pomogła. Prowadzi ją do piwnic w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów. Dziewczyna widzi wampira w jednej z cel i przerażona stanem w jakim się znajduje, otwiera drzwi. Nagle pojawia się Zach i krzyczy do niej żeby uciekała, a sam próbuje zamknąć drzwi. Damon wybiega i zabija krewnego, a następnie biegnie za Caroline. Gdy dobiega do drzwi wejściowych jest już za późno, gdyż dziewczyna już jest w słońcu. 222px|Caroline, Bonnie i Tyler.|thumb|leftW Haunted, Caroline daje Bonnie kostium na Halloween i rozpoczyna rozmowę o imprezie. Zastanawia się dlaczego nikt nie cieszy się z imprezy. Forbes mówi, że mają okazję się pobawić, bez myślenia o Damonie. Dziewczyna zmienia temat rozmowy i pyta się przyjaciółki, czy widziała Elenę, gdyż nie wie za kogo Gilbert się przebiera. Na imprezie do Caroline i Bonnie podchodzi Tyler, oferujący jabłecznik. Bennett odmawia, lecz Care częstuje się i mówi, że będzie pić dopóki jej się ktoś nie spodoba. Forbes nie pojawia się więcej w odcinku. 222px|Caroline rozmawia z Damonem.|thumbW 162 Candles, Caroline idzie ulicą i spotyka Damona. Od razu stara się go ominąć, lecz chłopak blokuje jej przejście. Dziewczyna irytuje się i mówi mu, że nie będzie jego niewolnicą, lecz wampir używa perswazji. Forbesówna od razu zaczyna się cieszyć ze spotkania i pyta go gdzie był. Damon nie zważając na pytanie każe Caroline urządzić przyjęcie w Mystic Grill. Panna Forbes dziwi się, że Salvatore nie może zrobić tego sam, ale ten odpowiada jej, że inaczej Stefan by nie przyszedł. Następnie zmienia temat na naszyjnik. Caroline mówi, że ma go Bonnie, na co Damon odpowiada, że Forbes ma jej go odebrać. Później widzimy dziewczynę w Mystic Grill, kiedy z zadowoleniem obserwuje swoje przyjęcie. 222px|Caroline i Bonnie.|thumb|leftZauważa wampira i zagaduje do niego. Chłopak od razu pyta o kryształ, a gdy Caroline mówi, że go nie zdobyła Damon stwierdza, iż nie bawi się dobrze i niezadowolony odchodzi od dziewczyny. Później na przyjęciu dziewczyna zauważa Bonnie. Podchodzi do niej i prosi ją o zwrot kryształu. Gdy Bennettówna mówi, iż nie może go oddać, Forbes wymyśla różne powody, dla których Bonnie powinna jej go oddać. Caroline denerwuje się i mówi, że naszyjnik jest jej. Bennett domyśla się, że to Damon chce go odzyskać. Dziewczyna próbuje zerwać amulet z szyi koleżanki, lecz ten razi ją prądem. Bonnie irytuje się i odchodzi. Następnie Forbes spotyka starszego Salvatore'a. Caroline mówi mu, że Bennett nie chce oddać kryształu. Gdy Damon się denerwuje, Forbes prosi go żeby tak się nie zachowywał oraz, że to tylko głupi wisiorek. Salvatore mówi jej, że to ona jest "głupia, płytka i nic niewarta", a następnie odchodzi. Caroline przejmuje się jego słowami. Później ponownie spotyka Bennettównę, która chce ją przeprosić. Forbes chce ją ominąć, ale gdy Bonnie zagradza jej drogę mówi jej, że ona zdobyła coś co nie jest jej, a ją Caroline nazywa się płytką i nic niewartą. 222px|Caroline i Matt.|thumbPrzyjaciółka mówi żeby Forbesównie żeby nie dała sobą pomiatać Damonowi. Caroline słysząc to odpowiada Bonnie pytaniem - "A jak mnie traktuje najlepszą przyjaciółką?" i odchodzi. Później panna Forbes upija się i dosiada się do Matta. Mówi mu, że jest strasznie pijana oraz, że uroczy brzydal barman był dla niej przemiły, po czym dodaje, że w przeciwieństwie do innych. Potem pyta się przyjaciela, czy według niego jest płytka. Rozmawia z nim o swoim charakterze. 222px|Liz zauważa Caroline.|thumb|leftPóźniej mówi mu, że chce iść do domu, a Matt mówi jej, że ją odwiezie. Care nie może utrzymać się na nogach, więc Donovan wynosi ją z baru. Zauważa ich Liz. Podchodzi do nich i pyta co się stało. Jej córka oświadcza, że i tak jej to nie obchodzi. Matt mówi, że odwiezie Caroline do domu, a szeryf mu dziękuje. Mówi córce, że porozmawia z nią później, a dziewczyna uśmiecha się i mówi, że nie może się doczekać. Później Liz aresztuje barmana za to, że sprzedał jej młodej Forbesównie alkohol. W swoim domu Caroline rozmawia z Mattem. Mówi mu, że chciałaby żeby życie było inne. Gdy Donovan zbiera się do wyjścia, dziewczyna prosi go, by nie odchodził. Matt nocuje u Caroline. 222px|thumb|Caroline i Eleną idą do szkoły.W History Repeating, Caroline idzie z Eleną do szkoły. Gilbert pyta się koleżanki czy rozmawiała z Bonnie. Forbes zaprzecza i mówi, że jest na nią obrażona. Dodaje, że to Bennett powinna zrobić pierwszy krok, na co Elena odpowiada jej, że powinna być mądrzejsza. Gdy Gilbert pyta Caroline o co się wścieka, ta nazywa Bonnie złodziejką, gdyż nie chce oddać jej naszyjnika. Forbes zrzuca rozmowę na inny tor i pyta gdzie jest Stefan. Elena mówi, że jej unika. Chwilę później dzwonek na lekcje się odzywa i przyjaciółki rozchodzą się. Caroline spotyka Matta, witają się, lecz ten ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, od razu odchodzi. Po lekcji, znowu się spotykają, a Donovan znowu się wita i próbuje odejść. Forbes denerwuje się i pyta o co chodzi. Matt odwraca się do niej, a dziewczyna mówi mu, że przywitał się dwa razy. Następnie pyta go czy zna inne słowa. Po pytaniu Donovana, co jej się nie podoba w "hej", Forbes rozpoczyna wywód. 222px|thumb|left|Matt odchodzi od Forbes.Chwilę później, Matt odchodzi. Wieczorem Caroline, Elena i Bonnie są w domu Gilbertówny. Chcą zrobić babski wieczór. Po kilku spojrzeniach rzucanych od Gilbert, Forbes przeprasza Bennett i mówi, że jeżeli chce to może sobie wziąć ten ohydny naszyjnik. Bonnie mówi, że go wyrzuciła, na co Caroline denerwuje się i mówi, że mogła jej go oddać. Elena mówi, że wtedy Forbes dałaby go Damonowi. Dziewczyna mówi, że go chrzani, a potem pyta czy robią sobie manicure. Idzie po przybory do torebki. Po zajrzeniu do środka torby, pyta Bonnie czemu jest taką kłamczuchą.222px|thumb|W domu Eleny. Chwilę później wyciąga z torebki naszyjnik. Bennett i Gilbert są przerażone i Bonnie mówi, że go wyrzuciła, co Elena potwierdza. Gdy Caroline nie wierzy koleżankom i prosi je o wytłumaczenie, dlaczego talizman był w torbie, Bonnie wypowiada imię - "Emily". 222px|thumb|left|Seans.Gdy Bennett mówi, żeby Emily dała jej spokój, Forbes krzyczy, że nic nie rozumie i, że dziewczyny zawsze jej to robią. Bonnie mówi, że Caroline nie słucha co się do niej mówi i przyznaje się do bycia czarownicą. Forbes używając sarkazmu mówi, że jej wierzy. Bennettówna denerwuje się i wyrzuca dziewczynie, że nie słucha o czym się do niej mówi i idzie do innego pokoju, co dziwi Caroline. Idzie za czarownicą i mówi jej, że nie wierzy w nadnaturalność, ale jeżeli Bonnie wierzy to jej to nie przeszkadza. Forbes mówi dziewczynie, że jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i mówi to "wiedząc, że Elena jest w kuchni i wszystko słyszy". Dosiada się do Bennett i daje jej naszyjnik. Dziewczyny godzą się, a Forbes woła Gilbertównę. Po chwili Caroline proponuje urządzenie seansu spirytystycznego. Przyjaciółki początkowo się nie zgadzają, jednak Forbes przekonuje je. Forbes mówi dziewczynom co mają robić, następnie Bonnie zaczyna przywoływać Emily. Płomienie świec, które stoją pośrodku kręgu podnoszą się, a przyjaciółki odsuwają się. Gdy Bennett mówi, że to przez wentylację, świece ponownie się podnoszą. 222px|thumb|Caroline i Elena widzą Bonnie.Gdy czarownica nie chce prosić o następny znak, Forbes to robi. Początkowo nic się nie dzieje, lecz nagle okno się otwiera. Bonnie wstaje i rzuca naszyjnik na ziemię, świece gasną, a Elena szybko zapala światło, lecz kryształu już nie ma na podłodze. Po poszukiwaniach, Gilbert posądza Caroline o kradzież naszyjnika. Dziewczyna mówi, że go nie ma, a w korytarzu za nią przebiega cień. Bonnie wchodzi do łazienki, gdyż zauważa talizman, a drzwi się zatrzaskują. Bennett zaczyna krzyczeć, a przyjaciółki próbują dostać się do środka. Po chwili krzyki ustają i drzwi się otwierają. Caroline twierdzi, że Bonnie się zgrywała i się denerwuje. Mówi, że nie może uwierzyć, że dała się nabrać. Dziewczyny mówią, że wychodzą. Bonnie zachowuje się dziwnie i próbuje szybko opuścić dom. Elena uświadamia sobie coś i wypowiada imię, Emily. Bennett odwraca się i wychodzi z domu, a przyjaciółki za nią biegną, lecz drzwi są zamknięte. Do domu wchodzi Jeremy, a Caroline mówi, że wychodzi i opuszcza dom. 222px|thumb|left|Matt w domu Caroline.Później w swoim domu, dziewczyna siedzi na łóżku i zauważa Matta. Donovan mówi o ich wspólnej nocy. Dodaje, że nie lubi Forbes i nigdy nie lubił, ale było miło. Mówi dziewczynie, że został z nią wtedy, gdyż było mu jej żal. Caroline odpowiada, że uwielbia wzbudzać litość i wyprasza chłopaka. Matt mówi jej, że wie co czuje, bo on też jest samotny. Dziewczyna nie pojawia się więcej w odcinku. }} |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Załamana po stracie Tylera, Caroline rozmawia z Mattem w szpitalnym pokoju. Zastanawia się nad tym co powinna zrobić oraz gdzie powinna się udać, ponieważ początkowo miała w planach ucieczkę z Tylerem na Florydę. Po powrocie do domu, dziewczyna szykuje się do opuszczenia miasta, jednak zostaje złapana przez jednego z ludzi Pastora Younga. Budzi się uwięziona w furgonetce, w której znajduje się również Rebekah. Nagle dochodzi do wypadku, a dziewczyna zostaje uwolniona przez Klausa (w ciele Tylera). W pobliskim lesie Caroline całuje się z Klausem, myśląc, że to Tyler, ale przestaje gdy tylko uświadamia sobie, że to Klaus, który w pewnym momencie nazywa ją "kochanie". Dziewczyna uderza Klausa, co on komentuje mówiąc, że jego celem było jedynie uratowanie jej. thumb|286px|Klaus jako Tyler z Caroline w lesie. W "We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes" Caroline przychodzi do Tylera udając, że z nim zrywa, oddając mu wszystkie jego rzeczy. Klaus rozmawia z dziewczyną, potem wychodzi zostawiając Tylera, Caroline i wilczyce Hayley Marshall. W tym momencie dowiadujemy się, że cała akcja była udawana. Caroline idzie na randke z Klausem aby odwrócić jego uwagę. Tam mówi mu, że chcę odzyskać Elene, którą ten więzi i zarazem próbuje pomóc. Klaus proponuje dziewczynie drinka, na co ta zgadza się. Podczas gdy Caroline jest z Klausem, Stefan uwalnia Elene, jednak ta ucieka. Caroline mówi o tym co się stało pierwotnemu. Forbsówna podczas przygotować do tegorocznych wyborów Miss Mystic Falls, rozmawiając ze Stefanem dowiaduje się, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Elena czuję coś do Damona. Dziewczyna jest tym oburzona, chcę wybić to przyjaciółce z głowy. Rozmowę dziewczyn na temat Damona, przerywa Profesor Shane, dziewczyny domyślają się kim jest i stają się podejrzliwe co do jego i jego zamiarów. Do zajętej przygotowaniami Caroline, przychodzi Klaus pytając o której ma ją zabrać jutro. Forbsówna zgadza się iść z nim na jutrzejsze wybory, aby utrzymać sekret, że tak na prawdę nie zerwała z Tylerem. Ten ma zamiar wybrać się na nie z Hayley. Kiedy Caroline wraz z Eleną pomagają April z wyborem sukienki, by dwie zgadzają się na niebieską, jednak kiedy przychodzi Damon i oświadcza, że podoba mu się czerwona, Elena zgadza się z nim., Caroline jest zdezorientowana nagłą zmianą przyjaciółki. Podczas tańca kandydatek ze swoimi partnerami, Caroline kłóci się z przyjaciółką o Damona, Elena odchodzi zostawiając dziewczynę z Klausem. Żali się mu, opowiadając mu całą sytuacje, zaczynają rozmawiać na temat lekarstwa na wampiryzm, zbliżają się do siebie. Klaus wyciąga zeszłoroczne zgłoszenie dziewczyny do konkursu piękności, para zaczyna się dobrze bawić, a całą zaistniałą sytuacje widzi Tyler. Kiedy Forbsówna rozmawia ze Stefanem, uświadamiają sobie, żę coś jest nie tak, schodząc na temat Klausa i hybryd, dziewczyna rozumie, że Elena jest przywiązana z Damonem, przez podanie jej jego krwi do przemiany. Trzy przyjaciółki, Bonnie, Elena i Caroline, urządzają wieczorem babski wieczór, tam dziewczyny dowiadują się, że Elena może pić krew z torebki dzięki Damonowi. W trakcie rozmowy, Caroline podczas wieczoru okazuję swoją niechęć do nowego związku przyjaciółki. Jednak Bonnie złagadza sytuację. Kim porywa Caroline, aby pokazać Tylerowi, że nie ma on władzy nad nią i aby zemścić się na Klausie, ostatecznie wszystko się układa. |-|Sezon 5= W Caroline całe lato przygotowała się na wyjazd na studia, w dzień wyjazdu Caroline dzwoni do Tylera i mówi że wysłała jego podanie. Pózniej podjeżdża pod Dom Salvatorów zabiera Elene i razem wyruszają do Whitmore. thumb|264px|Caroline i Elena na studiach. Gdy docierają są bardzo szczęśliwe, zaczynają się rozpakowywać nagle ktoś puka do ich drzwi okazuje się że to ich nowa wspólokatorka Megan. Elena witą ją z chęcią lecz Caroline nie jest z tego zadowolona że ktoś jeszcze z nimi bedzie mieszkać. Potem przeszukuje jej rzeczy, Elenie nie podoba się to, lecz ta ją ignoruje bierze wode Mega upija lecz szybko wypluwa po czym mówi osłabiona że wodzie była werbena. Caroline boi się ,że Megan wie o wampirach lecz uspokaja ją Elena. Wieczorem idą razem we trójke na impreze lecz ona wraz z Eleną nie mogą wejsc bo nie zostały zaproszone wiec szybko rezygnują i wracają, nagle dzwon do nich przestraszona Megan i mówi że ktoś ją goni, te jednak nie mogą nic zrobić.Chwile potem Megan wylatuje przez okno, dziewczyny orientują się że zabił ją wampir. Caroline bierze telefon Megan. Następnie wraz z Eleną przeglądają galerie i znajdują zdjecie taty Eleny wraz z Megan są zdziwione. Pózniej gdy Caroline leży w łózku odsuchuje wiadomość od Tylera który mówi że robi przerw w nauce, gdyż pomaga wilkołakom w Tennese, Caroline smuci się po czym zasypia. |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= W Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take Caroline siedzi w parku w Mystic Falls i spełnia obietnice Eleny i pisząc do niej w pamiętniku gdzie opisuję obecne życie jej przyjaciół. Nagle zjawia się Stefan, ta pyta się co on tu robi, Stefan odpowiada że znikneła krew ze szpitala i podejrzewa o to swoją matkę, następnie przysiada się do niej i zaczynają rozmawiać o uczuciach, ten mówi że odkąd wyznał Caroline co czuję ta zachowuję się dziwnie ta początkowo zaprzecza lecz potem przyznaję że rzeczywiście jest to problem, Stefan na to mówi że ma żyć a międzyczasie oni będą przyjaciółmi ta zgadza się. Następnie Caroline współpracuję ze Stefanem i Mattem by zabić heretyków. Idzie ona na zwiady do ich domu i używa pretekstu że przyszła się przywitać jako nowa sąsiadka, w między czasie Matt podkłada bombę, gdy bomba wybucha Ci szybko uciekają i są przekonani że heretycy nie żyją.thumb|252px|Heretycy atakują Stefana i Caroline. Potem Caroline uczestniczy w uroczystości wręczenia odznak nowym zastępcom szeryfa, nagle pojawiają się heretycy i po przez zaklęcie wszystko podpalają. Następnie urządzają sobie jatkę, cały chaos przerywa Lily która mówi że wiele zrobiła by stworzyć tę rodzinę, heretycy odpuszczają i idą z nią, Potem Caroline rozmawia ze Stefanem i oboje decydują się na plan ewakuacyjny w Mystic Falls w celu zagrożenia heretyków. Wszyscy opuszczają Mystic Falls. thumb|left|252px|Pocałunek Caroline i Stefana. Wieczorem Stefan pomaga Caroline przy wyprowadzce z jej domu, obydwoje zaczynają rozmawiać, Caroline mówi że jest szczęśliwa i że to on ją uszczęśliwia po czym całuję Stefana a on odwzajemnia to. Na koniec rozmawia z Enzo który mówi że ktoś zabił Malcolma, ta odpowiada że mają porozumienie i chce zadzwonić, nagle jednak Enzo wstzrykuję jej werbenę i mówi że wybiera stronę Lily. W Never Let Me Go trzy lata później, Caroline pracuję w Dallas jako reporter, jej asystent mówi że dzwonił jej narzeczony i chce wybrać się w podróż do Mystic Falls, ta zaś na to odpowada że wie że nie może tam wrócić po czym dodaję że zajmie się tym. Następnie obecnie Caroline została porwana przez Enzo, i przebywa w domu Salvatorów, chce ona uciec lecz nie udaję jej się to gdyż zatrzymują ją Nora i Mary Louis. Potem Caroline ponownie zostaje uwięziona i powieszona za ręce przez Mary Louis ta mówi że zna ten ból gdyż sama tak wisiała gdy jej rodzina dowiedziała się że jest wybrykiem natury, potem zjawia się Nora która szykuję się na pogrzeb Caroline zaczyna śmiać się z jej sukienki Mary jest wściekła i wbija jej kredkę w ramię. Później zjawia się Valerie która chce pomóc Caroline i zamienia jej skórę w werbenę by inni nie mogli jej dotknąć, Mary Louis wkurzona znów wstrzykuję jej werbenę ta mdleje.thumb|256px|Torturowana Caroline. Potem przychodzi po nią Stefan i uwalnia ją chce ją podnieść lecz nie może jej dotknąć, nagle coś zaczyna ich pchać do wyjscia, Stefan wypada oknem a Caroline spada ze schodów okazuję się że dom zmienił własciciela a Caroline nie była zaproszona, nowa właścicielka zaprasza ją. Wieczorem przychodzi do niej Nora i daje jej pamiętnik Stefana, mówi również że Valerie nie zrobiła przysługi Caroline i że jest najgorsza z nich wszystkich, Caroline pyta się po co Valerie pamiętnik Stefana ta mówi żeby przeczytała rok 1863 to wyjaśni jej dlaczgo. Trzy lata później, Caroline mówi swojemu asystentowi że zadzwoni do swojego narzeczonego i obgada całą wyprawę do Mystic Falls ten jednak mówi że tym razem dzwonił Stefan Salvatore, Caroline słysząc to mówi że gdyby jeszcze raz dzwonił to ma powiedzieć że jej nie ma po czym obydwoje zostają postrzeleni drewnianą strzałą. |-|Sezon 8= The Originals Sezon 5 W Where You Left Your Heart Rebekah kontaktuje się z Caroline która przebywa we Francji i prosi by odnalazła Klasua by ten skontaktował się z rodziną. Caroline wyśledza Klausa który również znajduje się we Francji i przerywa mu gdy ten akurat zabija rodzinę. Klaus na widok Caroline uśmiecha się i wita ją mówiąc Cześć Kochanie Potem chwile rozmawiają Klaus wypytuje się co ona robi we Francji ta mówi że to do pracy. Pyta się też jej dlaczego go szukała, Caroline odpowiada że dostała pewien telefon, klaus podejrzewa że to Hayley lecz ona mówi że dzwoniła do niej Rebeka. Następnie opowiada mu o szkole Salvatore i o tym że jest matką dwóch czarownic. Wspomina również o Hope, Klaus wydaje się nie co zagubiony, ta to zauważa i pyta się dlaczego unika on Hope. Dodaje również że Hope, jest piękna i mądra lecz słyszała plotki jak wszyscy że Klausowi odbiło. Ten mówi że może rzeczywiscie Klaus Mikaelson wkońcu oszalał. Potem Klaus mówi że zabija wszystkich by ochronić Elijaha i dopowiada że stracił brata. Caroline mówi że ma jeszcze córke, Ale ten ujawnia że boi się że bedzie taki sam jak jego ojciec i że lepiej jej bedzie bez niego. Ta na to odpowiada że nie mogą się widziec ale istnieje jeszcze telefon,potem żegna go i mówi że widzą się na kolejnej pogadance. W What, Will, i, Have, Left Caroline jedzie do Nowego Orleanu by powiedzieć Klausowi że Hope opuściła szkołe i pojechała gdzieś z chłopakiem. Klaus zastanawia się dlaczego, i wraz z Caroline jadą szukać Hope. Następnie zatrzymują się na stacji Caroline przynosi kawe i chwile rozmawiają, Klaus mówi że nie wiedział że to wszystko będzie takie trudne, Caroline odpowiada że wkońcu został Ojcem. Chwile potem Caroline otrzymuje lokalizacje w której znajduje się Hope, razem wsiadają do samochodu i jadą do celu w którym znajduje się Hope w miedzy czasie Caroline mówi Klausowi że nie żałuje że go spotkała, Klaus uśmiecha się i dodaje że nie da się jej nie zauważyć. Następnie dojeżdzają do Celu lecz Elijah skręca Caroline kark. Dziewczyna więcej nie pojawia się w odcinku. W God's Gonna Trouble the Water Caroline wysyła Klausowi list w którym wyraża ona kondolencje dotyczące śmierci Hayley. Wygląd zewnętrzny Caroline jest piękną, młodą kobietą o bladej cerze, niebieskozielonych oczach i średniej długości blond włosach, które zazwyczaj są proste lub falowane. Jest smukła i ma atletyczną budowę ciała ze względu na to, że była cheerleaderką. Od pierwszego występu panny Forbes, jej styl ciągle się zmienia. Jako człowiek zazwyczaj nosiła ubrania żółte, różowe oraz inne jasne kolory, zwracające na siebie uwagę. Zazwyczaj starała się wyglądać ładnie dopasowując akcesoria i fryzurę do ubrania. W późniejszych sezonach styl Caroline zmienił się na bardziej dojrzały. Częściej nosi jasne koszulki, obcisłe jeansy i buty na obcasach. Kolory nie są tak jaskrawe jak kiedyś. Czasami zakłada krótkie sukienki oraz spódnice na różne okazje. Na różne bale oraz przyjęcia zazwyczaj zakłada długie, eleganckie suknie wieczorowe. W pierwszym sezonie nakładała dużo makijażu, w szczególności błyszczyki oraz ciemne podkłady, aby wyróżnić jej kolor oczu. W późniejszych sezonach, jej makijaż jest delikatny lub Caroline w ogóle go nie nakłada. 676.png|Sezon 1 iiin.png|Sezon 2 oi.png|Sezon 3 78h.png|Sezon 4 sfo.png|Sezon 5 ki8.png|Sezon 6 2bDav.png|Sezon 7 TVD-8x10-3.jpg|Sezon 8 Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|left|185px|Caroline jako człowiek. Podobnie jak swoja matka Liz, Caroline była silna i zdeterminowana. Była bardzo lojalna względem przyjaciół, z natury bardzo czuła i kochająca. Po mimo wielu zalet, Caroline była bardzo niepewna siebie i zestresowana, zwłaszcza w kontaktach z chłopakami. Uważała, że nie widziała co należy powiedzieć, aby ludzi do siebie przekonać (co mówi do Bonnie, po nieudanym flircie ze Stefanem). Za skutkowało to wieloma wadami i zawiłościami w jej charakterze. Pomimo przyjaźni z Eleną, zawsze czuła, że żyje w jej cieniu, co powodowało że bywała bardzo zaborcza. Z biegiem czasu zżyła się z Eleną i w końcu udało jej się przezwyciężyć negatywne uczucia względem siebie i innych. Jako wampir |-|Z uczuciami= thumb|left|245px|Caroline zabija Aję, aby ochronić Bonnie. Po przemianie w wampira, Caroline spojrzała na świat z innej perspektywy, stała się o wiele bardziej dojrzała. Zwielokrotniona została jej siła woli, co skutkowało, że ludzie bali się jej, ponieważ była nieprzewidywalna i zadziwiająco silna, jak na swój wampirzy wiek. Stała się bardzo odpowiedzialna i opiekuńcza, co zostaje pokazane między innymi, podczas pierwszej przemiany Tylera Lockwooda w wilkołaka, pomagała mu, pomimo świadomości że jedno jego ukąszenie wystarczy, aby ją zabić. Po przemianie Caroline bardziej ceni ludzkie życie, i pomiędzy zabiciem pierwszego człowieka a kolejnego minęło kilka miesięcy, czym Caroline pokazała zadziwiającą samokontrolę. |-|Bez uczuć= thumb|245px thumb|left thumb|245px|"Więcej, proszę." Moce i zdolności Jako wampir frame|Caroline używa swojej siły przeciwko Tylerowi.Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko.frame|Caroline używa perswazji. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. frame|Wampirza twarz Caroline. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kły' - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. *'Kontrola zwierząt' - Damon jest w stanie kontrolować kruka, wykorzystując go do zaniepokojenia zarówno Eleny i Stefana, a także ewentualne szpiegować innych ludzi. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. frame|Caroline jest torturowana przez swojego ojca. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karkuthumb|250px|Caroline zostaje ugryziona przez Tylera. wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Stefan Salvatore thumb|222px|Caroline i Stefan na przyjęciu.Gdy Caroline poznała Stefana, od razu uznała go za atrakcyjnego, jednak po zalotach ze strony dziewczyny, wampir odrzucił ją. Później Forbes zaczęła umawiać się z Damonem, bratem Stefana. Na przyjęciu młodszy Salvatore dosypał do drinka Caroline werbenę, która później, gdy jego brat chciał ją zabić, ocaliła jej życie. Następnie w szkole, Stefan powiedział dziewczynie, że Damon wyjechał z miasta, a ona zaczęła umawiać się z Mattem. Gdy Logan Fell porwał Caroline, żeby zemścić się na jej matce, Stefan uratował ją. Salvatore zrobił dla przyjaciół Eleny rzeczy z werbeną i poprosił o ich przekazanie Gilbertównę dla m.in. Caroline. Forbes zorganizowała również podwójną randkę dla siebie i Matta oraz Stefana i Eleny. Podczas niej Salvatore wypożyczył Mattowi swój samochód, żeby mógł się wybrać na przejażdżkę z Caroline. Na paradzie z okazji Dnia Założyciela, Forbes jako Miss Mystic Falls wraz z Mattem, Eleną i Stefanem występowali na platformie. left|Stefan pomaga Caroline.|222px|thumbGdy przez Katherine, Forbes przemieniła się w wampirzycę Damon chciał ją zabić, jednak młodszy z bracie Salvatore ochronił nową wampirzycę. Od tej pory pomagał jej dostosować się do środowiska wampirów. Następnie poprosił Bonnie, żeby stworzyła pierścień chroniący przed słońcem dla Caroline. Później poszli do lasu nauczyć dziewczynę jak być wampirem. Wieczorem za namową Forbes poszli na imprezę do Matta. Gdy Caroline chciała ugryźć swojego chłopaka, Stefan zapobiegł temu. W lesie zostali zaatakowani przez wilkołaka, Masona Lockwooda, jednak po próbie ucieczki Mason wskoczył na dziewczynę. Stefan próbował ją obronić, ale Tyler pojawił się i Mason zaniechał ataku. Gdy Elena poprosiła przyjaciółkę, aby ta zagadała Salvatore, gdyż nie zgodziłby się na jej plan, dziewczyna spędziła dzień ze Stefanem. Stwierdził on wtedy, że przypomina mu Lexi, jego starą przyjaciółkę. Kiedy Caroline zostaje porwana przez wilkołaki, Stefan wraz z Damonem i Tylerem idzie po nią. Po odzyskaniu wampirzycy, Salvatore wieczorem idzie do jej domu, by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Gdy Caroline mówi Mattowi, iż jest wampirem, chłopak ucieka i Forbes prosi Salvatore, by pomógł jej go szukać. Na dyskotece szkolnej Stefan tańczy z dziewczyną i zawiadamia ją o obecności Klausa. W następnym sezonie, Caroline i Stefan razem z Mattem, Eleną i Damonem układają plany, by zabić Pierwotnych. Gdy młodszy Salvatore domyśla się, że jeżeli zabiją Pierwotnego, z którego linii krwi pochodzą to zginą, od razu dzieli się tym spostrzeżeniem z Eleną i Caroline. Wampirzyca zachęca Gilbert, żeby zaprosiła Stefana na imprezę szkolną. Podczas dyskoteki, Salvatore i Forbes tańczą razem. Wampir zawiadamia Caroline, że są uwięzieni w szkole przez zaklęcie. Gdy okazuje się, że Esther porwała Elenę, Forbes próbuje uspokoić Stefana.thumb|222px|Pocałunek Stefana i Caroline.W sezonie szóstym , Caroline i Stefan po śmierci Bonnie i Damona nie widzieli się cztery miesiące. Stefan nie odpowiadał na jej telefony. Caroline starała się dowiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje . Enzo znalazł Stefana i wziął Caroline ze sobą. Caroline była zdenerwowana, że Stefan zaczął nowe życie i stara się zapomnieć o starym, uświadomiła sobie, że rodzi pewne uczucia do niego. Podjęli kilka prób pogodzenia, ale ich przyjaźń była nadal w napiętych stosunkach. Niedługo potem u matki Caroline zdiagnozowano raka, Stefan pomógł pannie Forbes w trudnych chwilach. Od tego czasu ich przyjaźń pogłębiła się , W czternastym odcinku 6 sezonu miedzy Caroline i Stefanem doszło do pocałunku ale Stefan nie był pewien, jak iść do przodu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że matka Caroline właśnie umarła, a Damon zasadził wątpliwości w jego umyśle. Podczas ceremonii pogrzebowej mamy Caroline, Stefan pokonał wątpliwości w jego umyśle i uświadomił sobie, że rodzi głębokie uczucia do Caroline odwołując się do tego potencjalnie "coś jeszcze lepszego" niż jego wcześniejsze romanse. Postanowił wyznać swoje uczucia pannie Forbes ale, przybył za późno, aby jej to powiedzieć, ponieważ Caroline wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo , aby poradzić sobie ze śmiercią matki oraz w przekonaniem , że Stefan nic do niej nie czuje. Młodszy Salvatore zdał sobie sprawę, że Caroline wyłączyła człowieczeństwo , ale doszło do tego, że musiał wyłączyć też własne. Kiedy próbowała zabić siostrzenicę Stefana Sarah Salvatore. Następnie, Stefan, bez człowieczeństwa, terroryzuje Caroline i zmusza ją do "utraty kontroli". Caroline w końcu ulega i gryzie dziewczynę . Po karmieniu się ofiarą patrzy na Stefana po czym namiętnie się całują. W tym odcinku śpią ze sobą po raz pierwszy. W późniejszym czasie Stefan odzyskuje człowieczeństwo po przez swoją matkę Lilian, potem udaję przed Caroline że nadal ma wyłączone swoje uczucia lecz dziewczyna nie nabiera się jednak Stefan nie poddaję się i zaczyna wspominać zmarłą matkę Caroline. Ta zaczyna odczuwać smutek i tak włącza swoje człowieczeństwo. Następnie Caroline próbuję się otrząsnąć po tragicznych wydarzeniach z wiązanych z śmiercią matki i zabiciem niewinnych ludzi. Jej relacja ze Stefanem jest niezręczna. Potem jednak ich relacja zaczyna się poprawiać. W sezonie 7 Caroline i Stefan pozostają przyjaciółmi, ta pomaga mu zabić heretyków lecz to im się nie udaję. Potem Caroline zostaje porwana i oskarżona o zabicie Malcolma (w rzeczywistości zabił go Damon). Stefan jest wtedy zły na brata, Damon stara się wszystko naprawić jednak Lily za żadną cenę nie chce oddać Caroline. Potem Caroline poznaję Valerie i dowiaduję się że była pierwszą miłością Stefana. Dziewczyna wydaję się być zazdrosna. Następnie Stefan próbuję ratować ją lecz wszystko na nic, potem jednak po wzbudzeniu uczuć w Lilian, ta postanawia wypuścić ją. W późniejszym czasie relacje Caroline i Stefanem nie za wiele się zmieniają, gdy ta dowiaduję się że Valerie była w ciąży ze Stefanem poczuła się niezręcznie. Później przekazuję Stefanowi informację że sama jest w ciąży z dziećmi Alarica, ten początkowo nie wie co powiedzieć lecz potem akceptuję to i mówi że będzie jej pomagać i wspierać. Gdy Stefan został w uwięziony w kamieniu Feniksa, ta wraz z Bonnie próbuję go wyciągnąć, potem Stefan przyznaję że bez Caroline nie dał by sobie rady. Następnie obydwoje spędzają ze sobą sporo czasu gdy ta mdleje Stefan zawozi ją do szpitala i jest przy niej przez chwile po czym odchodzi gdyż musi pomóc Damonowi, ta rozumie to. Później jednak sytuacja zmusza Stefana do opuszczenia Caroline i bliskich i odchodzi on z Valerie, Caroline rodzi dzieci Alarica i wychowuję je. Na koniec serii 7 obydwoje po trzech lat rozłąki spotykają się i całują. W 8 sezonie Caroline i Stefan są razem i się kochają, Caroline nadal opiekuję się i wychowuję córki Alarica Lizzie i Josie a Stefan jest ich przybranym tatą. Stefan wkońcu podejmuję decyzję i wręcza Caroline pierścionek zaręczynowy, ta jest szczęsliwa i chce dzielić resztę swojego życia ze Stefanem. Pod koniec serii obydwoje biorą ślub. Jednak ich szczęście nie trwa długo gdyż Stefan poświęca się i umiera. Damon przekazuję wtedy Caroline ich pensjonat Salvatore ta postanawia wraz z Alariciem otworzyć szkołę dla młodych nadprzyrodzonych istot imieniem Stefana Salvatore. Tyler Lockwood frame|Caroline i Tyler.|187x187pxNa początku było niewinnie, Caroline i Tyler byli zwykłymi znajomymi ze szkoły. Połączyły ich sekrety na temat ich samych. Tyler nigdy nie wierzył, że istnieją jakiekolwiek istoty nadprzyrodzone, aż do momentu, kiedy to on sam został wilkołakiem. Caroline, która wiedziała, jak ciężko jest rozstać się ze swoim ludzkim ja, pomagała mu jak tylko potrafiła. Od tego czasu zaczęło ich łączyć głębsze uczucie póżniej zostali parą. Tyler i Caroline mieli jednak wzloty i upadki w związku gdy w mieście pojawił się Klaus chciał on tworzyć hybrydy wykorzystał wtedy wilkołaka Tylera i poddał go zniewoleniu. Tyler po długich tygodniach wyzwolił się z z pod władzy Klausa, jedank Caroline również w tym samym czasie zaczęła podobać się Mikaelsonowi. Jednak ta nadal kochała Tylera. W sezonie 5 Caroline miała zacząć z nim wspólne studia jednak ten nagrał jej wiadomość z informacją że pomaga innym wilkołakom i robi sobie przerwę, Caroline była wtedy podłamana gdy Klaus wrócił do Mystic Falls i pytał się o jej uczucia względem do Niego ta mówi że jest młoda i jest w Colleg'u mówi mu też że żadna dalsza decyzja nie dotyczy jego, potem jednak nie wytrzymuję i bez wahania całuję Klausa ten odwzajemnia pocałunek, dochodzi między nimi do głębszych uczuć. Potem Caroline boi się przyznać że miała romans z Klausem gdy informacja zaczęła się rozchodzić wszyscy byli zdziwieni. Gdy Tyler dowiedział się że Caroline miała romans z jego wrogiem ten zaczyna nienawidzić dziewczyny. W późniejszym czasie jednak ich relacja poprawiła się i zostali przyjaciółmi lecz przez to co obydwoje przeszli już nigdy nie byli razem. Matt Donovan Matt i Caroline znają się od szkoły podstawowej. Po mocnym obrażeniu przez Damona, Caroline upija się i rozmawia z Mattem o swoich problemach. Ze względu na ich wzajemne poczucia samotności, Matt i Caroline zbliżają się do siebie. Mimo burzliwego startu, zaczynają ze sobą chodzić. Po wypadku Caroline i od jego punktu widzenia, w pobliżu cudownego uzdrowienia on wyznaje jej swą miłość, choć nadal nie wie, że stała się wampirem. Caroline i Matt zrywają ze sobą. Po tym jak Tyler wyjeżdża Caroline uświadamia sobie, że kocha Matta. Wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku, aż do czasu kiedy Caroline wyznaje prawdę o tym kim na prawdę jest. Chodź obydwoje starali się ich związek nie wypalił obecnie są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Klaus Mikaelson Caroline jest obiektem zauroczenia Klausa. Pierwotny pokazuje przy dziewczynie swoje człowieczeństwo, otwiera się przed nią, opowiada jej o sobie, swoich uczuciach, przeszłości i rodzinie. Ma nadzieje na związek, przez co pomaga Caroline i jej przyjaciołom. Pierwotna hybryda często rysuje portrety Caroline, i obdarowuje ją prezentami. Wykorzystuje każdą możliwą okazję do podrywania dziewczyny. Robi to w niezwykle wytonowany i czarujący sposób.Jest pewny, że kiedyś przyjedzie do niego - być może za rok, za wiek, ale przyjdzie, a on wtedy pokaże jej świat. Caroline długo nie odwzajemniała uczuć Klausa jednak po pewnym czasie wyznała mu miłość. W Późniejszym czasie Caroline i Klaus mieli romans, odbiło się to niestety na związku Caroline i Tylera którzy zerwali ze sobą. Caroline obecnie nadal czuję coś do Klausa jak ten do niej. W późniejszych latach Caroline i Klaus są bliskimi przyjaciółmi jak i sojusznikami, Caroline prowadzi szkołe Salvatore do której uczęszcza córka Klausa-Hope. |-|Rodzina= Elizabeth Forbes frame|Caroline idzie do college'u.|250px Caroline i Liz nie mają typowej relacji między matką, a córką. Młoda Forbesówna od zawsze była oddalona od matki zarówno przed jak i po jej przemianie. Na początku, kiedy dziewczyna stała się wampirem, Elizabeth okazała względem swojej córki obrzydzenie, jednak w końcu pogodziła się z myślą, że jej córka jest wampirem. Pomimo tego, że nie spędzają wiele czasu razem troszczą się o siebie. Szeryf Forbes opiekuje się swoją córką i nie dopuszcza do tego, by ktoś dowiedział się o jej tajemnicy. Gdy Caroline dowiaduje się, że jej mama ma raka, od razu pragnie nakarmić matkę krwią i jej pomóc. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Liz nie idzie ocalić wpada w rozpacz i czuwa w szpitalu przy mamie. Gdy jej mama umiera, ta jest załamana wyłącza swoje człowieczeństwo by nie myśleć o bólu. Jednak z czasem z pomocą Stefana godzi się z myślą że jej mama odeszła lecz ma ją w pamięci. Lizzie i Josie Saltzman |-|Przyjaciele= Elena Gilbert thumb|185px|Caroline wraz z Eleną. Elena to najlepsza przyjaciółka Caroline, lecz nie zawsze tak było. Dawniej Caroline widziała w Elenie rywalkę. Często miała poczucie swojej niższości, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o związki Eleny. Była również zazdrosna, że jej wszystko przychodzi z łatwością a ona musi zaimponować innym (przez ubrania, makijaż itp.) by ktoś ją dostrzegł. Jej kompleks niższości wyłania się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zaczyna chodzić z byłym chłopakiem Eleny, Mattem Donovanem, wiedząc, że Matt jest nadal mocno zakochany w Elenie. Po przemianie Caroline w wampira, Elena broni jej przed zabiciem przez Damona, co powoduje, że ich relacja się umacnia. Pomagają sobie i wspierają się w trudnych sytuacjach. Przełomowym momentem ich przyjaźni było wyłączenie człowieczeństwa Eleny, która obwiniała o wszystko Caroline i próbowała ją zabić. Ich przyjaźń zostaje wznowiona, kiedy Elena włącza człowieczeństwo i razem idą do college'u. Bonnie Bennett thumb|222px|Caroline i Bonnie.|leftPoczątkowo przyjaźń Caroline i Bonnie opierała się tylko na tematach do rozmowy oraz długiej znajomości. Koleżanki były blisko, jednak panna Forbes widziała w Bennettównie kogoś komu może się zwierzyć. Bonnie opiekowała się Caroline i łagodziła konflikty pomiędzy nią a Eleną. Przez to, że Gilbertówna zaczęła spędzać dużo czasu z Salvatore'ami, Caroline i Bonnie stały się sobie bliższe oraz zaczęły spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. Po wypadku Forbesówny i przemianie w wampirzycę, czarownica przestała utrzymywać kontakt z przyjaciółką, jednak później odbudowały swoją przyjaźń. thumb|222px|Caroline na pogrzebie Bonnie.|rightPo przemianie matki Bonnie w wampira, Bennett na pewien czas przeniosła się do Caroline. Wampirzyca pomogła przyjaciółce zająć się jej matką i ucząc ją, jak być wampirem. Panna Forbes po dowiedzeniu się, że Abby chce opuścić swoją córkę, przekonywała ją żeby tego nie robiła. Gdy Caroline dowiedziała się o śmierci Bonnie, była załamana. Cieszyła się po jej powrocie do świata żywych, a po jej ponownej śmierci stara się za wszelką cenę przywrócić ją do życia. Damon Salvatore Damon wyraził zainteresowanie Caroline, początkowo udając trudnego do zdobycia, a następnie biorąc ją na końcu drugiego odcinka. Podczas swoich intymności wydaje się, że Damon wykorzystuje ją jako przekąskę i zamierza ją użyć do celów osobistych. Gdy Caroline leży w szpitalu próbuje jej pomóc, dając jej trochę swojej krwi. Po przemianie jest wstrząśnięty, że stała się wampirem. Po krótkim czasie pragnie ją zabić, jednak do tego nie dochodzi, ponieważ Elena broni swojej przyjaciółki. |-|Inni= Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|184px|left|Caroline poznaje Rebekah. Początkowo Caroline nienawidziła Rebekah i trochę się jej obawiała ponieważ była ona siostrą Klausa (co czyniło ją Pierwotną), jednak później dostrzegła to, że mogę ze sobą współpracować. Mimo wszystko wampirzyce mają bardzo podobne charaktery, co przyczyniało się do częstych sprzeczek, nawet o najmniejsze detale. Enzo Pomiędzy Enzo, a Caroline można było zobaczyć chemię. thumb|185px|Enzo i Caroline.Ich pierwszą interakcję możemy zobaczyć w odcinku While You Were Sleeping Kiedy Enzo się pojawia naprzeciw Caroline w laboratorium Wes'a, powiedział jej, że są tutaj dla tego samego powodu. Enzo zna lekarstwo na powstrzymanie wirusa. Ciekawostki Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Forbes Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Kandydatki na Miss Mystic Falls Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls Kategoria:Istoty nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore Kategoria:Przemienieni przez Damona Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Katerinę Petrovą